up_front_promotionfandomcom-20200215-history
Minami Sengoku
Minami Sengoku (仙石みなみ) is a former member of Hello Pro Egg, and the leader of Up Up Girls (Kari). Also, a member of Ongaku Gatas, a player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. History 2004 Sengoku Minami joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with thirty-one other girls. ''2006 Sengoku was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. 2007 In 2007, it was announced that Sengoku is one of the members for Ongaku Gatas, a unit that features Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Hello! Pro Egg members. Her first official Ongaku Gatas single, Narihajimeta Koi no BELL, was released on September 12. '2008' In November, Sengoku starred in the stage play ''Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou as the character Robot Sengoku-chan. The play ran from November 19th through the 23rd. 2009 In August, Sengoku starred in the stage play KURA-POP as the character Hashimoto kurumi. The play ran from August 26th through the 30th. 2010 In May, Sengoku starred in the stage play Tiger Breathing. The play ran from May 7th through the 11th. In September, Sengoku starred in the stage play Tsubuyaku Girl's. The play ran from September 8th through the 12th. At the end of 2010, it was announced that Sengoku had finished her egg training. 2011 in January, Sengoku appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's 9th major single "Seishun no Serenade". In March, it was revealed that Sengoku, along with Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami, will be members of a new group called Up-Front Girls. On March 8, Sengoku became a regular on the TV show Tsunagaru Seven (つながるセブン) as an assistant. On May 6, Sengoku starred in a documentary film titled Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Vol.19 (ほんとうにあった怖い話 第十九夜). In July, Sengoku starred in the stage play Q - Anata wa Dare?. The play ran from July 13th through the 18th. In October, it was announced that Sengoku along with fellow Up Up Girls' member Mori Saki would form part of the unit Reborn Eleven and participate in the stage play Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ 2012 On July 20, Sengoku appeared on a commercial for Kappa Sushi with Kikkawa Yuu and Murakami Haruna. This was her first time appearing on a CM. In July, Sengoku participated in the stage play Junkers Come Here as one of two actresses who'll play Aso Hitomi. It ran from July 3rd through the 7th. 2013 On May 22, Sengoku starred in the TV drama Doctor Bridal (ドクターブライダル) as the character Nagata Takemi. A 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~ which featured all the members from Up Up Girls in it, had Sengoku and Sato Ayano taking on the lead roles. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. Sengoku had a small role in the movie called Tobidase Shinsengumi!. The movie was published on November 30, 2013. In October, it was announced that Sengoku would be participating in Young Animal magazine's NEXT Gravure Queen Battle Second Season (NEXTグラビアクイーンバトル セカンドシーズン). In late November, it was announced that Sengoku would be on the cover of Young Gangan magazine on December 20, 2013. 2014 In early January, Sengoku appeared solo on the cover of the magazine Photo Technic Digital. On January 23, it was announced by Up Front Link that Sengoku won Young Animal magazine's NEXT Gravure Queen Battle Second Season (NEXTグラビアクイーンバトル セカンドシーズン) .On March 26, it was announced Sengoku would be a regular in the TV show Haraichi no Kami Appli. ''Profile Status'' Name:Minami Sengoku(仙石みなみ) Nickname: Sengoku (せんごく), Sengoku-sensei (仙石先生), Miiko (みーこ) Birthdate: April 30, 1991 (age 22) Birthplace: Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan Bloodtype: O Up Up Girls (Kari) Color: Red Hello! Project Groups: Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010), Ongaku Gatas (2007–), Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) &, Reborn Eleven (2011) UP-FRONT CREATE Groups: Up Up Girls (2011-) Other Groups T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) &,Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-) Fun Facts Hobbies: Appreciating Films, Collects chocolate type goods. Special skills: Long-hauls, tongue twisters, body soft, shredded cabbage Favorite food: Chocolate, peach, natto Favorite subjects: physical education, languages Looks up to: Ishikawa Rika Imagehjrkshekxjjf.jpg|2009 Sengoku0310.jpg|March 2010 Minami2012.jpg|April 2012 Sengokuminami9.jpg|Mid 2012 Artist_photo_(3).jpg|Late 2012 Imagegdheksjdiekbfnf.jpg|Early 2013